Until The End
by Ms. Madness
Summary: Best friends are supposed to last forever, and Maya Farthing expects just that with Landon Camary. They are each a hybrid of Eevee's and humans, and when they reach level 25, they must evolve. Against all odds as they travel the globe together, will their friendship break, or bloom into something more?
1. Prologue

(In this world there are half human half Pokémon people, just so you're not confused and the prologue is short but the chapters are much longer)

Prologue:

"Mommy, why am I an Eevee and you're a Leafeon?" The little girl asked, her bushy brown tail swishing as she tugged on her mom's leggings. The girl's mother kneeled in front of her, her mom's laugh echoing through the empty home.

"Well, when you get to level 25 you get a stone like…" She dug through her bag, pulling out a teardrop shaped stone, markings like the veins of a leaf engraved on the green stone.

"A stone like this, and when you hold on to It reeaal tight, you do something called evolving" She answered, the little girl's brown eyes as wide as saucers and a smile spread across her features.

"Really? So I could be like you?" The little girl asked excitedly, her ears twitching in ecstasy.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be just like me, you'd look great as an Espeon or a Vaporeon" The mother answered, tucking a stray piece of her daughter's chocolate colored hair behind her ear.

"Now, let's make dinner, Dylan's coming over tonight" The woman stood up, while the little girl bolted off the door to wait for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"It's time. We're both level Twenty-five" Maya said, staring at the box full of stones with Dylan.

She turned to him, taking in his soft cute features that came with being an Eevee. They all had brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the cute body shape. We all had brown bushy tails, and the downy soft ears.

"Promise we'll always stick together, no matter what type we are?" She asked, sticking up her pinky finger.

"I promise to stick with you no matter what type I am" He smiled, hooking his pinky in hers.

It was the Evolution ceremony, where all Eevee's of the town gathered together, and the level Twenty-fives picked their evolution stone.

The two best friends stood together, two fingers hooked in front of everyone. They then slowly turned to the marble box, with the black, red, green, blue, purple, and white stones, each one with a symbol of its type engraved on its surface.

Their fingers laced together as they reached forward, each grabbing a different stone.

A rush of air flew past their bodies, everything that they had come to recognize each other as was slowly changing, while they still kept their hands held together.

****After Evolution****

~Maya~

The small girl Maya had come to know herself as was wiped off the face of the earth as she stared at herself in a mirror. She gripped the sapphire stone, smiling slightly at what she had become.

She was taller, thinner, and curvier. Her hair was no longer brunette, but instead a turquoise color that shimmered much more in the sunlight. Her eyes were the same color as the stone, deep sapphire blue, and much prettier that the dull brown they used to be.

She looked over at Dylan, his fingers wrapped around a crimson stone.

She saw his orange hair, how it seemed to be perfectly long yet short, and scruffy.

He looked… better, like he had been given a spark to ignite his true self. His skin was surprisingly pale, but it wasn't ghastly pale. It was... nice. It seemed like his clothes were too big for his smaller frame, but he was more angular and much sexier than Maya would dare think.

_We're opposites_ Maya thought, realizing that she was a water type and he was a fire type.

_Actually, I'm _his_ opposite_

Now she didn't like the image she saw in the mirror.

Fire and water. They weren't supposed to be together, they weren't meant to mix. They were like thread and scissors, life and death, wind and earth.

The mirror slipped from her fingers, clattering on the ground of the foyer as she stepped away from the stones.

"Maya? What's wrong?" His voice made the feeling in her stomach worsen.

It was like slow motion as she turned and ran, her legs pushing her faster and farther away from the foyer, away from her mistake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She didn't know how long she had been running, or how far she had traveled away from home. All she knew was that she felt like crying, and that the lake in front of her was giving her a feeling of slight comfort.

Her tail swished from side to side, itching to jump into the water.

A voice in the back of her head whispered, _you'll feel better_ her ears twitched, as her tail swished faster.

_You'll calm down. There are no worries under the water_ it whispered, while she had already stepped in the water. She guessed that the voice was there to help, seeing as she already felt better with her feet submerged in the blue water.

She waded deeper and deeper, diving down just after she heard someone shouting her name. It was instantly drowned out as she submerged into the murky water. She felt as though she didn't need air, as if she could breathe just like a fish while swimming peacefully under the calming water. The trauma of earlier was slowly pulled away from her mind like ebbing tides.

_How long have I been down here?_ Maya thought, gently drifting along the currents along with the fish and bits of broken off kelp.

_Four hours_ that voice murmured, while she snapped back into reality. Four hours? Were they looking for her? Was Landon worried?

She sighed, bubbles slowly floating up to the surface, just like she should have been doing now. She felt like it would matter so much more if she went back up.

Despite her own protests, she slowly swam up towards the surface diagonally so she could reach land faster. When her head breached the water, she missed the silence she had been surrounded in. There were no chirping crickets or birds, only sounds of the slight waves lapping at the shore.

She stepped out of the murky water, finding her body immediately wrapped in someone's warm embrace. It slowly got hotter, and the water had already evaporated from the heat surrounding me.

A Flareon.

Landon.

Didn't the water hurt him?

"Don't ever worry me like that again" He said, making her eyes well up.

"I'm sorry" She choked out, wrapping her arms around him.

"And just because we're opposites, doesn't mean we can't be friends, you got that?" He said, pulling away and looking her in the eye. She noticed how his eyes were red-orange, and how he looked so much better with them.

"Yeah" She murmured, wiping her eyes and attempting the sniff and clear her nose.

"God, crying gives me headaches" She mumbled, sitting down by the water. "So, you have a new addiction to water or something?" Landon asked, chuckling slightly.

She snorted, "If I lit a fire you'd probably want to jump in it and dance" She chortled slightly before adding, "Do that for my birthday"

They sat in silence for was seemed like hours, before Landon said, "We should leave this place" Maya was shocked, what made him think that?

"Why would you do that? We have everything here!" She exclaimed, but he just shrugged.

"I mean, maybe I don't _want_ everything. We've lived here since we were born, and now… we've changed. I guess it's just that I want to see what the world looks like" He explained, looking over at Maya.

"I see….I think, and if you're leaving, I'm leaving with you" Now he was the one to be shocked.

"Why? I thought you would want to stay here, and… and… do stuff" She laughed at his surprise, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"So now I'm a boring housewife who never leaves anywhere?"

"Ugh- no! Wait… y- no!" He stuttered, only making Maya laugh harder.

"I get it, I get it, but I will come with you" She answered after her fit of laughter ended.

"Together forever?" He stuck up his pinky finger, making her smile.

"Forever"

**A/N I may have rushed this a bit, but I was thinking about a good part before I went to sleep and my feels just about exploded.**

**Love ya**

**Bye bye ~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I'd like to make a quick shout-out to Robot Riot11 and SunnySummer77, thanks for the reviews! **

**Okay, on with the story!**

***The next day***

Maya and Landon had decided on two goals on their travels, mission one- Get to the highest level possible and compete in as many competitions as possible.

Mission two- Travel to every region and try to track every Pokémon they see, hybrid or not.

Since Landon was short in supplies for the second goal, Maya was the one to have to carry around the recorder and camera.

"Bye mom!" Maya called, waving to her mother, whose eyes were teary and a mixture of proud and sad.

"Bye sweetie! Stay safe!" The Leafeon called back, green tail swishing limply.

The Flareon beside Maya had already said his goodbye to his father, -A Jolteon- so I didn't have to see any tears from him.

Maya smiled as they walked down the dirt path, the humidity in the air giving her a strange sense of comfort, while she couldn't say the same for Landon.

His usually bright tail was hanging limp and dim, multiple groans escaping his lips every few minutes.

"I guess we should have planned on a sunnier day, huh" Maya said, patting Landon's shoulder as another groan was let out.

"No duh, Sherlock" He snapped, seemingly irritable as well. She pulled away, her braid gently slapping her back.

"Sorry, jeez" _This isn't a good start at all_ she thought to herself, looking up at the overcast sky.

At the moment, she loved this weather; she could sense the vapor in the air, so it was sorta like she was under the water. It gave her that feeling of home.

It was then she felt a drop of wetness on her shoulder.

"Fan-freaking-tastic" Landon mumbled, kicking a rough stone on the ground.

_CRACK_

Thunder rolled through the clouds as the gray stone plopped into a pile of mud.

"C'mon, how about we wait out the storm in that cave" Maya suggested, not liking the sudden mood change in her friend.

"If Zubat attack us, it's on you" He grumbled, while they jogged over to the vine-covered cave. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the endless darkness; the only thing she could sense was the warmth beside her, produced from Landon.

"Hey, um… light please?" She asked, her hands searching for anything solid she could touch.

"Sure" then the cave was flooded with light. A warm red glow leaked over the moss-ridden walls, and she turned to see her friend.

"Whoa! You can make fire come from your hand?" She leaned down, looking at the orange fire hovering above the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I looked in the library to see what abilities I had, I knew you wouldn't think of it" He replied, sitting down on the floor.

The red ears on top of his head laid flat, his eyebrows knit together as if he was frustrated.

"Landon, are you alright?" She asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, I just don't like the weather right now" He replied, his chin in his hands.

"Oh, I see. I think I'm gonna sit outside for a bit, enjoy the weather" She said, while he nodded, closing his hand into a fist, the light and warmth wiped away.

She sighed, even in the rain, she didn't feel comfort with Landon feeling like he did right now.

Her leg dangled from the tree branch she was sitting on, loose hairs from her braid sticking to her face.

_Why did I think this would work?_ She asked herself, thinking to the obvious thing, which was they were opposite types. _Why couldn't I have been a Jolteon? Or an Espeon? Why am I his opposite?_ She asked herself questions, and all of them lead back to her picking the pretty sapphire stone at the Evolution Ceremony.

Lightning cracked again, illuminating the scene in front of her.

Everything was drenched.

She should have been happy at this discovery, but it made her feelings decline even more. The thing that brought her so much joy brought Landon so much discomfort. They clashed so much. Fire hurt her, water hurt him, how could they live in harmony ever again?

After she shoved the thoughts away from her consciousness, she decided to collect some firewood. She dried out the small logs as much as possible before bringing them back in the cave.

"Landon? I have some firewood. Maybe lighting a fire will make you feel better" Maya called in the darkness of the cave.

Silence.

"Landon? Are you awake?" She asked, feeling like she was talking to a wall. Her tail nervously swished, her ears flattening.

"Landon, you snore in your sleep, don't you dare try and scare me" She snapped at the darkness, her slim fingers gripping the wood in her hands tighter.

"Aww, you ruined my fun" The cave was once again illuminated b warm orange light, and she instantly relaxed.

"You worry me sometimes, jeez" She dropped the sticks and logs on the ground, arranging them so the fire wouldn't get out of hand.

"Do your magic!" She joked, wiggling her fingers, mocking magicians that had impressed them as Eevee's. He laughed, lighting the slightly damp wood on fire.

"I guess we should set up our sleeping bags. This storm isn't gonna pass anytime soon" Maya added, taking the roll out of her small blue backpack.

_Our little adventure isn't going so well. What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N It's me again! Everyone, feel free to leave a review, I'd like to know what could do better on my story. Hope you guys like this update, bye bye!**

**~Ms. Madness**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N GUYS I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS JUST FINISHING BLUE EXORCIST AND I'VE JUST BEEN ASDFGHJKLHGYTFRZRXTYFGVBHJU ;_; **

**I have a serious problem**

**Okay, enough of my emotional spaz attack. Thanks for dealing with me**

**MUAH :3**

**(I kinda changed Dylan's name to Landon because it sounds more fitting for him. Don't hate me)**

"Cherry grove should be right here…" Maya murmured as she stared at the map.

"Then why isn't it there?" Landon asked irritably, while Maya tapped her fingertips together.

"I dunno…I mean, I can't really read maps" She said softly, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He let out a long groan, leaning against a tree. "Okay, give me the map" He said, holding out his hand, and she placed the folded piece of paper in his hand.

"…You were holding it upside down" She continued her act of innocence, letting out a small "Oh" her sapphire orbs looked up at him through her eyelashes, making him sigh.

"Let's just keep moving, okay?" he said, holding the map in front of him.

A small laugh escaped his lips, "You still kept that little habit of yours. It's hilarious how you always act so innocent when you feel like you're in trouble" Landon chuckled as the pair started to head back down the soggy dirt path.

"Look, more grass. Oh look! More dirt! Yay, the sky. This is boring" Maya blabbered, entertaining herself by randomly spinning and jogging backwards.

"I never said it wouldn't be" He answered, folding up the map and stuffing it in his back pocket.

"How far away are we anyway?" The blue haired girl asked, staring into the azure sky.

"About six or seven miles, we can probably save some time if you swim and I get a bike" He said, planning out the whole thing like he had when he was an Eevee.

Adding on to his swimming opinion, she had noticed the winding river that followed the path. The dark, earthy blue it acquired was enough to tell her that it was deep, and calm.

And so the pair carried on, at one point a small drizzle had annoyed Landon enough to stop them. The tree they had taken refuge under had also happened to be inhabited by Pineco and Beedrill, so Landon's moment of relief was short-lived.

On the other hand, Maya had found the moment of being dry wasteful. Why not enjoy the rain while it lasts? Her thoughts were cut short by the attack of Beedrill.

After three long hours of boredom and walking, they had seen the faded wooden sign of Cherry Grove City. Of course, Maya had immediately run off to the lake while Landon had enjoyed the sun on the beach.

The hot sand was no trouble for him, while Maya danced to get to her shoes as if she were walking on hot coals.

***A few hours later***

Maya sat in the library, a book full of the Eevee evolutions and their abilities open in front of her. She mindlessly flipped through the plastic coated pages, looking for the blue color that matched her stone, which she always kept in her pocket.

"Blah blah blah Espeon, blah blah blah Leafeon, blah blah blah Jolteon, blah blah blah. Where the heck is Vaporeon?" she mumbled to herself, finally landing on her page.

_Vaporeon is the evolved form of Eevee. It is a water type, and is highly adapted to aquatic life. It has a different molecular structure than all the other evolutions, as it can melt into water. Since it is a fully evolved Pokémon, it is able to learn _Hyper Beam_ and _Giga Impact_._

_Many rumors about mermaids may have sprouted from seeing Vaporeon tails splashing as they swam._

_This Pokémon can learn normal moves like _Tail Whip_, _Tackle, and Helping Hand._ It can also learn water type moves, such as _Water gun, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, and Hydro Pump. _Its full set of learnable moves is shown below._

Tackle

Tail Whip

Helping Hand

Quick Attack

Last Resort

Water Gun

Water Pulse

Hydro Pump

Aqua Ring

Sand Attack

Acid Armor

Aurora Beam

Haze

Bite

The rest was just some random rumors and where you could find Vaporeon, but Maya had learned enough. Now she just needed to use these moves for combat.

Her thought process on how she could start out with water type moves was cut short by a little girl squealing, "Mommy! Mommy! That girl has a tail!" Maya was highly alarmed by this, wasn't it normal to have a tail?

"Yes, yes she does- Oh dear, come back!" The little girl was running up to Maya, her brown eyes wide in curiosity.

"Miss, why do you have a tail? I though Pokémon were the only ones" Maya closed her book, her ears pushing against her head and rising again.

"Don't you have one?" She replied, scooting out of her chair.

"Oh wow! You don't have ears right here!" The little girls hands clamped around the sides of Maya's head, and she quickly jerked away. To Maya's amazement, the girl in front of her had weird formation on the sides of her head.

"Maya! Who ya talking to?" She heard Landon call, to find her staring at a little girl.

"What are these?" Maya asked bluntly, pointing to the girl in front of her. Landon snorted, trying to burst into laughter.

"They're called humans, and they're like us, just no Pokémon genetics"

"That's weird-"

"I'm sorry miss, my daughter and I have to go" the woman said, picking up the girl, much to the little girl's protests.

"Those things are weird" Maya pushed herself up out of the kneeling position she was in, holding on to the list of moves she had written down.

"I can learn these, but I only really know how to breathe under water for now" She said, stuffing the notebook paper in her book bag.

"Alrighty, you need to train. How about we have a little battle?"

**A/N Okay guys. I'm not that happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do. At least I'm getting somewhere with the story**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N This battle may or may not be sucky because I can't freaking write battle scenes and I just**

–**Breathe-**

**Bear with me please. I can probably write this okay, but I won't be too happy with it. Thanks for reading, **

**Luff ya**

"A… battle?" Maya asked quizzically as they walked out of the library.

"Yup, a battle" He answered, hands in his pockets as they strolled along the cobblestone path.

"But I don't even know how to use my abilities, and plus you've always been better in battles" She mumbled the last part, fiddling with her slim fingers, kicking a loose rock on the sidewalk.

"Well, it's fair to me. You have a type advantage, while I know how to use my abilities. We can do it near the lake if you'd like"

_Agree_

The voice reappeared, whispering in the back of her mind.

_Should I?_

Maya thought, looking down at her dragging feet.

_Yes. I can take over your mind so I can control your body_

That was interesting, the thin girl pondered over the fact that a voice in her mind could take control of her body. How did it work? Did it access the part of her brain that controls her nerves? Or did it simply just take over her limbs, while she was still in her right mind?

"I say bring it on" She answered bravely, as they stepped on the sand near the lake.

"Okay, either you lose when you forfeit, or when you can't keep going. Okay?" He said as he shook out his hands.

"Roger, let's do this"

It was then when she felt numb. Like all of her limbs had fallen asleep and they she had lost control of her own body. Then she felt as though she was a silent bystander, like she was watching the battle unfold, but the girl wasn't really Maya.

When she watched the voi- _herself_, she felt as though a voice in her mind could fight better than she could.

Her body was dodging attacks easy, as if moving and bending like rubber was natural for her. When she couldn't escape an attack, her body melted to water, slipping into the sand and sneaking up on Landon.

_It's like an action movie_ Maya thought to herself, watching as water spouted from her palms, shooting at the Flareon in front of her.

_Water Gun, Tackle, dodge, Sand Attack, Water Gun,_ Maya's conscious watched her body's strategy, as it melted once again, only to form behind the poor boy.

She then noticed how Landon's mood had changed as well, like he was stronger and faster than usual. But Maya's Alter-Ego was faster and more strategic.

After Sand Attack, hit him with another Water Gun. Tackle him when he's down. Dodge his Flame Thrower.

Just as the Flareon had started to figure out her Alter-Ego's strategy, it pulled something that not even Maya knew her body could pull off.

_Ice Beam_.

Maya could hear the murmured curse that Landon let out as the white beam struck his chest. Ice webbed over his body like a dozen spiders were spinning thick silk around his torso.

"Okay I give in!" He yelled, and the beam was cut short, and Maya had been shot back into her own body.

_What the hell just happened?_

She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes, only to pull them away sharply from how freezing they were.

_Damn, why am I so cold?_

Her whole body shivered, and she stared at her hands. The normal slightly tan skin was replaced by ghastly pale, blue veins visible as if she was looking through wax paper.

She looked up, seeing that Landon had melted the ice off of his body, looking perfectly fine.

_I'm sorry. I over-exerted your body. You are not a high enough level for Ice Beam_

"Maya? Are you okay?" She heard a call from Landon, but he seemed so distant…like a call from across the lake. She tried to move her legs, but instead she crumpled to the ground, the world slowly fading away in a black blur.

**Sort of Landon's P.O.V**

He watched as her legs gave out under her own weight, his already tired body slow and useless as he tried to pick her up. Her cold skin made his own prickle and slightly burn as he attempted to run to the nearest Pokémon center.

_What happened to her?_ He asked the familiar voice.

_Her body couldn't handle her own maneuvers_ it answered; as he tried pushing open the sliding door with his back, only to have no luck.

The heat radiating off his own body didn't seem to do anything to warm her, and she only seemed to get colder the more he struggled. His frustration took over as he quickly let go of her, almost shattering the door from slamming it open.

The pink-haired nurse immediately called someone on the gray phone on her desk, and fat pink Pokémon rushed out of a door with a bed-thing.

What were they called? Stretchers? Gurnee's? He wiped the random questions from his mind as she was set on the bed, and taken to the room where he couldn't go in with her.

_Just wait for her. She will be fine with rest_ The voice couldn't smother the feeling of worry that washed over him in giant waves every second those automatic doors stayed closed.

**A/N BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT**

**Okay, this turned out better than expected, so I hope you guys like it too **** It may be a bit short, but it's the best I can do right now, since I start school on Monday. Ugh. **

**Love you guys**

**Stay awesome**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**This is gonna START THE ROMANCE PLOT FRICK YEAH**

**Let's see how Miss Maya is doing, shall we?**

**Also, I will bold the voice in their heads, so you don't get confused**

**Love you guys. Bai**

**Still Landon's P.O.V**

He sat there for an hour, humans staring at him as he waited by the sliding doors, hands clasped tightly. After the hour had pasted, that one pink-haired nurse had emerged from the doors, a small smile on her face. "Your friend will be fine, even though we've never quite had a hybrid. We just used treatment that we used for other water Pokémon, is that alright?" He didn't answer, just followed her into the treatment room. He felt a certain discomfort as he approached her room, the same discomfort he felt every time he got close to a body of water. "What's the treatment exactly?" He asked as the walked into the room, his ears flat against his head in discomfort. "Well, since she's so cold we fill her room with hot water-" "How hot?" He interrupted, watching as clear water spouted from small holes in the wall. He kneeled down, touching the glass where the water was rising. His hand would have been scalded if he wasn't a fire type, and he even had the urge to flinch from the heat. "This is way too hot, she'll be burned. Cool it off, now" He said, watching as water covered the floor. "Usually Vaporeon can withstand water past the boiling poi-" "She's still human! Did you forget she was half of each? Just take her out already"

_**Why are you so protective of her?**_ The voice asked, and Landon simply rolled his eyes, like it was obvious.

_We've been friends since forever_

_**Is that really what strives you to protect her?**_

_Should there be another reason?_

"Sir we can't stop the process right now" The lady answered, seeming annoyed by how he resisted her.

"Yes you can. Stop it now" He could feel his body heating up from his anger, the glass becoming hotter and hotter as he stood by it.

_**You could be in love with her**_

_Shut up! I don't need to talking to me right now_

With the girl in front of him refusing what he was saying and the voice going on in his head about he didn't see her as a friend, anger and annoyance build up in his chest. He huffed, with an animalistic growl echoing through the room he shoved open the door leading to her room. "Sir! You can't do that!" The lady yelled, going to grab his shoulder only to flinch away from the heat.

~Maya~

Yelling. It was hot. Steam. Something soft.

Those were most of Maya's thoughts, her mind foggy as she heard the sound of small waterfalls. She felt as though she was stuck in a room full of hot steam, making her arms and skin clammy. Something wet skimmed her fingers. Hot. She still could barely move her arms, so she ended up not being able to move her hand away from the overpowering heat.

Running water.

The heat was gone, slipped past her fingertips and sucked out with the steam.

Cold.

Her skin prickled from the ice that seemed to be under her skin. The softness under her vanished, replaced by two things holding her up. She could slightly feel it under her knees, and on her back.

Perfectly warm

A sigh left her lips, head lolling over to the source of comforting warmth. Echoes of a girl yelling were faded out, abruptly cut off with a slam. "Where am I?" Her voice slurred, her eyes like lead weights, refusing to open. "Somewhere safe, go back to sleep" a voice answered, a familiar voice. Maya didn't have the strength to argue, but she still couldn't slip past the stage where she could access her dreams. The softness was under her again, along with the warm spot. "Cold…" she murmured, moving closer to the body next to her, her mind slowly inching to sleep.

~Landon~ (So many P.O.V changes)

He could feel the red on his face as she moved closer, her pale skin much less pale than it used to be. A smile crept on to her lips as she curled up, long tail draped over her legs. After the initial shock of her being so close to him, the voice came back.

_**Don't deny what I told you**_ it whispered, making Landon roll his eyes.

_I'm not in love with my best friend_

_**You know the saying that a boy and a girl can never be just friends**_

_You can shut up. I'm trying to relax here_

_**With your face red and the girl you love sleeping next to you**_

_Go. Away._

Finally the voice had taken the hint and was no more, while Landon couldn't sleep. The voice had never wronged him, what if it was right? Now that he thought about it, every time he had seen Maya close to him, his heart seemed to beat faster.

_**Told you**_

Landon huffed, closing his eyes.

_I told you to go away_

_**If I went away you'd never be able to think. Just admit it**_

_Sure it may be a crush. It'll wear off within a week_

**A/N That's all I can really think of at the moment! Hope you guys like it, but it was pretty difficult for me to think of romance-y stuff.**

**Oh! I was thinking of writing a story with Absol and Ninetails. Is that a good idea? I really want some original Pokémon instead of hybrids. Is it a good idea? I'm writing it anyway.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**MUAH**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N OH MY GOD I TOOK FREAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE I'M SORRY I JUST HAD A MILLION PROJECTS AND SCHOOL AND I JUST –breathe-**

**Sorry**

**(Plus, am I the only one who sees Landon and Maya as anime characters?)**

~Landon~

Two weeks had passed, and traveling with Maya was proving a difficult task. It wasn't because she was annoying, or she wasn't helping, it was that he never quite got over his little crush. Constant arguments with the voice every night tired him out, and overcast and humid weather didn't help.

What helped him not feel so bad was to see that Maya was having a nice time, her shoes in her bag as she walked barefoot every day on the soaked dirt path. She had recorded about fifty Pokémon, and she was more enthusiastic that he was about the recording thing.

What was so fun about writing down names to animals we saw every day? He went along with it to make her happy.

At the moment she was splashing around in brown puddles, her leggings rolled up to her thighs. Her ears were pricked up, amusement sparkling in her sapphire eyes.

"Hey Landon?" She asked, pulling muddy feet out of the water, "Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright? I know you hate this weather" She said, as they passed a resting place along the path.

"I'm fine" _because you're having fun_ he thought along with the sentence, finally giving in to the fact that his voice was right.

~Maya~

She nodded at his response, her feet sinking into soft mud. She looked over at her companion, bright orange hair and small fuzzy ears poking out. Instead of soft round features, now he was sharp and curved.

_Don't you like him better this way?_ Her small voice asked, and Maya realized her voice had become a stronger influence on her feelings now. Usually if the voice said she felt something, Maya realized it was true.

_I guess so, but he's still Landon_ Maya answered after splashing in another muddy pool.

_Inside he isn't. He has a second side as well_ the girl stopped, looking up at her friend.

Did he have a small voice in the back of his head? Was he talking to it as well? Did it tell him what he was truly feeling? Maya repeated these questions to her voice, which she decided to call Echo.

_Yes, maybe, and yes. It differs with your element. Water is free, easy going. Fire is demanding, intense, and needing. Although it might not look the part, he most likely argues with his…Echo_

So every time Maya asked the next few hours if he truly was okay, she tried to find signals for anger, annoyance, maybe even embarrassment, but she didn't see anything.

It was some time before dusk when they set up camp in the woods. A small fire illuminated a flickering circle around the two hybrids. Landon watched the fire as sparks flew off and slowly blinked out.

Maya's teal hair was let out of its braid, wavy blue curls spilling over her shoulders and back. She took a small hairbrush to prepare for bed, but she found she wasn't tired.

Her Echo was like her better self, but Landon didn't seem to need a better self.

In school, he had all the friends he wanted, he got straight A's in every subject, and he excelled in smoothing over problems.

Maya was the opposite. She was clumsy, she found it difficult to meet new people, and she failed every subject except Gym. Problems in her life were major, even if they seemed small to other people.

If you didn't do your homework one night, it meant that she was on her way to failure. One thing leads to another, and Maya finds herself sinking. That was when Echo came in again, calming her fretting as usual.

_He may seem that way, but he struggled. He sacrificed more than you know to seem 'popular' In ways, he was like you_

Maya scoffed silently, the brush raking through smooth strands as she brushed it more.

_But he was never shy. He could always do the things I couldn't do_

_You were jealous of him, correct?_

The brush met a knot, tugging harshly on her head as a slew of murmured curses flew from her mouth. The crackling fire covered her slip up.

_No! I just saw him as a person I could look up to!_

_We both know you wanted to be like him, the social standing and all. I've been with you since you were born, I just am able to communicate with you now because you changed. I've felt the jealousy you felt, I've felt the dismay you felt, the anxiety you felt._

She felt hairs come free from her head, small pops sounding that only she could hear. Something had watched her through all of the moments she had hated something, someone, herself. Echo didn't help her at all. Communication was possible, but she was still there.

Echo could have pulled her away from that broken branch that made her fall and break her arm. Echo could have lead her away from those girls who Maya thought were her friends.

From heartbreak.

From tears.

From her problems.

Her other self didn't do _anything_.

Silent anger tensed her muscles, arms stiff, eyebrows turned in a scowl.

"I'm going on a walk" Maya said coolly, before standing up and walking off to the small river near their camp site.

_You wouldn't have experienced anything new if I had butted in_

"Go away"

_You needed to feel pain and sorrow like everyone else_

"Go. Away"

_Stop blaming me for your own mistakes. It was you._

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Maya yelled, thin fingers clutching fistfuls of hair tightly as she dropped to her knees.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" She screamed, her knees scraping against sharp rocks and cut on blades of thick grass.

"Maya?" She didn't listen to Landon calling for her; she just crawled forward before finally submerging herself in silence. The water was cold, nipping at her skin, curling around her slick tail as she swam slowly, hair swirling around her body.

_Maya…maya….maya_

the dull throbbing of her name pounded the walls of her head, as if Echo wanted to take control and get out of the water. Pulses of sharp pains turned to little throbs, before vanishing all together.

_He loves you and you should love him. Get out and tell him already_

In one wave, she was forced out of her own body. It felt unnatural and cold, like she was slowly going numb. Then her own body collapsed in front of her.

**A/N OH HOLY SHIT THAT JUST HAPPENED**

**I WROTE THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER OF ALL TIME**

**Luv yah. Buh bye **


End file.
